That Freakish Feeling
by E.V. Delacy
Summary: one-shot, Rock LeeOC LeexOC. Baka! Misfit! FREAK! The memories trailed in my mind from years ago. I had changed a lot since then, but I still knew those children were right. But what if Lee is right? What if they were...wrong? Romance & growing up story


**Author's Notes:** _Konnichiwa_ wonderful readers! This is my one-shot for Rock Lee. I love the little bowl-haired bugger so much! He makes me smile every time he comes on screen. I personally think that he is often ignored and pushed aside by fan girls, so I decided to write a romance story for him! Though, this is not only a romance story, it is also sort of a "coming of age" story for my original character, Harumi Narita.

I worked so very hard on this for the past two weeks, so it's longer than a normal one-shot. If you see any mistakes or have an constructive comments, I will gladly listen! I really hope you all enjoy it!

Also, there is a short glossary at the end of the story, so if there are any Japanese words you are not familiar with, just take a look!

* * *

Sweet honey suckles of spring bloomed as the seasons merged with one another, making the slow transition from winter to spring. Snow patches slowly melted into the ground, the pure water covering the lush green grass and cracked pavement. Small cherry buds bejeweled the trees and bushes throughout the park. The air was crisp and clean, a serene breeze blowing through the puffy clouds. Splotches of a true blue sky shone through.

"_Kirei desu_," I noted with a smile to myself, hugging my chestnut jacket close around my gangly frame. "The sky, the air, everything…"

I slid my cold hands into the pockets as I took a seat upon a stone bench, which chilled my rear to the point of numb. I sighed, a puff of warm cloud wafted around me as I leaned back. A beam of sunshine shone through the brilliant clouds, warming my face.

I closed my eyes, a sense of sweet peace consuming my soul. Nothing could make this day any better.

My smile faded as I looked at a spot in the middle of the field before me, memories of past years hit me hard. The words of the children from so long ago rang in my head. _"Ugly!" _one would yell_, "Baka!" _growls another_, "Misfit!" _sneers a girl_, "FREAK!" _shouts the group.I quickly pushed the memories back, not wanting them to ruin this positively beautiful day.

I sat there for the better part of an hour, ignoring every person who passed me, his or her eyes set in a glare. I never truly knew why a small group of the villagers disliked me, though I did know that the whole village thought me peculiar. I suppose the fact that I've never spoken to anyone but my kin since becoming a young adult, and the fact that I spent most of my time observing people as they shopped, strolled through the park, or worked. I knew it was strange, and I knew it made people uneasy to have a young girl staring at them for a long period of time. But I could never force myself to stop. It was amazing to me how people could live their lives so obliviously. It sickened me, how happy they could all be.

With another heavy sigh, I stood, brushing strands of my brown locks away from my eyes and back into the high ponytail. I picked up my bag and slid my glasses back over my nose before beginning my walk home. When I came to a path through the line of trees, I decided to take it instead of the normal public road. Perhaps an adventure would add something to my already wonderful day. Melted snow dripped from the a few bare branches as I walked beneath the tall trees, the mud sloshing under my boots. I bent bushes and low tree branches out of my path, until I reached a clearing where I found a most abnormal sight.

In the middle of the field there was a rather thin boy with sleek black hair attacking various trees with vigorous movements. I stepped back into the tree line, watching him from behind one of the trees. I studied him; his clothes were particularly interesting; a green jump suit, orange leg warmers, blue sandals, bandages wrapped around his forearms and hands. By his precise moves and Chunin vest with the Konohagakure symbol on the arm, I could tell he was a talented ninja of our village. As I studied this boy from afar, I tried to make a connection as to who he might be. He looked so very familiar, and yet so foreign.

The way he so furiously attacked the trees showed his determination and passion for ninja practice, along with his devotion to the art. The small smile on his perspiring face made my stomach knot tightly. His fondness of ninja art made me smile with him. I remembered my old days at the academy and how much I had both loved and hated them. Still staring, I silently cheered him on in his training.

His repetition became much louder as he neared his goal, "797…798…799…800!" and with that, he leaned heavily on the tree which he had so savagely beaten. His breath came in shallow gasps. He leaned upward, hands on his hips, cracking his back with a grin, "Now for 900 pushup!"

I pressed the back my head against the trunk, facing away from him, my breath captured in my throat. I shook my head, trying to recall his name.

My thoughts jumbled together; _'What could his name possibly be? I can't remember! Naruto? No, that was the blonde Kybuui boy. I know for sure it's not Sasuke; his looks were much too awkward for girls to fawn. Besides, Sasuke left the village long ago. No, ah, who else wears green? Shi…oh, what was his name…Shi…kam…aru? Shikamaru!…No, that was the boy I had run into...more like tripped over…in the field a while back. Agh! What could his name be? He looks like the mini me of father's old teammate Gai…that crazy man, blah! Goodness, I've seen this boy so many times in the village, how could I possibly not know his name? Maybe another look will trigger my memory…' _

Opening my eyes, I slanted away from the tree slightly. To get a better look at the boy, but quickly regretted it. His dark coal eyes were fixed in my direction. I gasped and reflexively took off toward the main road as fast as I could.

I heard his high-pitched yell, "Hey, wait!"

I sped up, trying desperately to get away, for the first time embarrassed for being caught in my observations. I felt a tug on my neck, my black scarf was caught on a tree branch, and in my haste I unraveled it and left it behind. My breathing was heavy as I reached my front door. I rushed inside and locked the door. Leaning against the door for strength, I coaxed my heart to slow. My face twisted in a foul grimace as a familiar pain shot through my chest.

"Harumi is that you?" I heard my mother call.

I swallowed, "Hai, Mother."

"Welcome home," she leaned into the hallway from the kitchen doorway, with a smile, "Dinner will be done in about ten minutes," she paused as she observed my rushed state, "Are you alright?"

I swallowed again, "I think I'm going to go rest until dinner."

Her scowl matched my own, "You weren't running were you?"

I hesitantly nodded.

"Harumi," she spoke sternly, "You know you shouldn't be doing any energetic activities, not in your condition."

"I know I didn't run very long. I just thought I would get some light exercise. It won't happen again."

She frowned with an irritated sigh, but didn't question me further, "Alright, I'll call you when your Father returns home."

I nodded once more before making my way to my room and locking it as well. With a hop, skip, and jump over my messy floor, I plopped onto my bed, trying to calm my breathing. After a few moments, the scrawny boy's form drifted across my mind. That boy was different from the others who had caught my stare. Everyone else had simply glared or ignored me if they caught my gaze. I was still in shock that he tried to stop and speak with me. That boy was strange, but I had to admit, his reaction was rather refreshing.

My eyes slowly drooped as my mother called me down for dinner, which I complied and moseyed my way downstairs toward the sweet fragrance of Miso Soup and fried fish.

* * *

The next day was definitely nowhere near the beauty of the day before. There was a dreary overcast with icy rain upon a downpour. I heaved a sigh, gazing out my bedroom window as I pulled on another layer clothing. My outfit consisted of a long sleeve navy shirt, a bright green t-shirt with a warm black vest, and a pair of purple caprices. I sighed heavily; monotonous days such as this had a nack for destroying my mood. After pulling on a pair of thick blue wool socks to cover up the last visible skin I had, I fumbled into footwear that covered my entire foot. I skipped down to the kitchen where my mother was humming to herself.

I danced over to her, grabbing an apple, pecking her on the cheek, "I'm off to the library."

She smiled, "Alright, be home before dark."

"Hai," I picked up my bag, an umbrella, and opened the door.

My mother stopped me, "Oh, Harumi! Before you go," She put a hand on her hip with a grin, "You wouldn't happen to know why _Lee_ came here this morning to deliver your scarf?"

"Lee?"

Her grin fell, "Yes, Rock Lee, Gai's student? He's your age, and is the spitting image of Gai."

I smacked my forehead, "So that's his name!…I wasn't even close."

Mother gave me an incredulous look, "He came here to return it around eight, I told him you were still sleeping and he politely declined my offer to wake you."

I picked up my black scarf from the hook, wrapping it around my neck, "Thanks, Mom"

She scowled, "You shouldn't be thanking _me_." She pointed a stern finger at me, "If you happen to run into him today be sure to thank him."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure thing."

"Harumi, you know it wouldn't hurt to talk to him for a while, either."

I stepped out the door, ignoring her.

Her voice softened, "It wouldn't hurt you to make fri-"

I closed the door tightly before she could finish.

I groaned, running a hand over my face, knowing that she didn't understand that it wasn't only my fault that I didn't have friends. At one point, I suppose always being alone did bother me. Anyone who tells you they are content with always being alone is lying. But I knew she didn't understand that no one would give me a chance. No one _wanted_ to be _my_ friend. Maybe this was the great Kami's way of telling me that I was right that I really didn't _deserve_ friends. I shook my head, opening the umbrella and putting it above my head. A smile spread across my lips and I leapt from my doorstep onto the street. I walked briskly to the library, my smile not reaching my eyes or drooping shoulders.

* * *

A half hour later I emerged from the library with a stack of four new books to explore. I looked up at the gray sky, the rain had finally let up and left it's misty mark. I decided to go back to the bench where I had reclined the other day. While walking, I saw two familiar faces in the crowd. Panicked, I picked up one of my new books and shoved my nose in it, picking up pace. I was almost in the clear, when, _THUNK!_ I tripped over my own feet, landing in a puddle of muddy water on the road. I received a few strange looks, but no one offered me a hand. I groaned, sitting up and tried to rub the mud off my face. I closed my eyes and heaved yet another sigh.

"Oh! Youthful Harumi! It's been so long since I have seen you!" A voice broad rang around me.

I grimaced, shifting my gaze upward to see Matio Gai and Rock Lee grinning above me.

Gai's expression became appalled, "What are you doing here on the ground?! This is no place for a innocent _hana_ like you!" Before I could say anything Gai tugged my hand up, pulling me with it, "Lee! Where are your manners? Be a gentlemen and pick up Harumi books!"

Lee saluted him, "Yes, Gai-sensei!" with one swift movement, my things were scooped from the ground.

Gai grinned, "My, oh my, Harumi! You seemed to have become a fully bloomed _hana_. It has been much, much too long since I have seen you!"

I ignored him, looking to Lee as he smiled and handed my books over.

I tore my hand from Gai's grip, forcing a smile; "I suppose I should thank you double, for returning these and for my scarf this morning."

Gai jumped in before Lee could say anything, "Ooh! Do you two already know each other? And what is this about you returning an article of clothing back to Harumi? Lee you sly dog! I had begun to think my lady skills had yet to set in upon you, but I see I was wrong!"

I blushed a rosy pink, with an angry expression as I slapped Gai full force, "Hentai-sensei!"

Gai landed on his back in the middle of the road

Lee flushed a deep crimson, as he explained with fright, "N-no, Gai-sensei! You have it all wrong! Miss Harumi dropped it the other day while she was walking. I happen to be near by and noticed, but she was gone before I could say anything!"

I stared at him curiously. _Walking? I was walking? More like sprinting away in a state of panic! _

I nodded, "Hai! This is the first time I've ever had a formal meeting with him."

Gai's blank look masked his disappointment, but the emotion was eminent. His expression then twisted into a joyous grin as he leapt to his feet.

"Well then! That changes everything! Now this run in is even more youthful!" he cleared his throat, "Harumi, allow me to introduce my magnificent student, Rock Lee." Lee grinned and bowed, "Lee, this is the daughter of _Hatori Narita_, Harumi Narita."

I nodded hello at him as his eyes widened in shock. I furrowed an eyebrow, "What?"

He shook his head vigorously, "You mean she's really the daughter THE Hatori Narita?!" Tears began to pour down his cheeks, and my nerves had officially gone off the deep end. "Your father is one of the most splendid ninja I have ever met! He's helped me so much in my training…not as much as Gai-sensei of course…but he is still so…so… remarkable!"

I gave a faltering smile, it would seem that my father _was_ able to find a male student, one that wasn't even fully his. I slid a away from him slightly, seeing this boy cry over my father was a little much.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know he has a fan." I stated nonchalantly.

Lee grinned and wiped away his tears; "I apologize for my rant, but it if it wasn't for Gai-sensei and your father…I don't know where I'd be."

Gai smiled, rubbing his chin, "Hai, your father's rare visits to my team has done a great deal for their skills. We _are_ in quite a debt to him." He looks at me thoughtfully, "And I think I know the best place to start the repayment!"

I looked at him quizzically, "And where might that be?"

He gives a glimmering grin, and shows two thumbs up, "Lee's going to escort you home!"

"Huh?!" I exclaimed, jaw hanging open.

Gai nods happily, "Hai, hai! We can't let you walk home all alone, especially after that nasty fall you had! Haha!" His laugh was bold, very bold, "And what kind of Shinobi would we be if we left and you happened to pass out on the way and one of us was not there to help you?"

I frowned, "Your not even going to allow me to decline, are you?"

He pulled a cat's grin, "Nu-uh!"

"Fine." I started walking away.

Lee smiled, and called out to Gai that he would meet up with him and the rest of his team after I had gotten home safely. The stalky boy jogged to catch up with me. He grinned, hands behind his head comfortably as he walked in sync beside me. I let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. I was slightly upset with myself for becoming irritated by the past situation. It now occurred to me at how rusty I was at talking to people. The only reason I had even talked to Gai was because I considered him one of my relatives, like an uncle…an odd uncle who was twenty times removed with little blood relation…I would hope at least.

Lee and I walked past the pungent food shops, the strong smell of leeks and beef in the air. People rush busily around us until we made it onto a country road that leads us toward my house. I glanced at the boy beside me through the corner of my eye, thinking he would be bored with the silence, but he seemed just the opposite. He just dollied beside me, looking content as ever. Lee noticed my gaze and gave me a sparkling smile. I shifted my eyes away quickly, feel my cheeks heat up slightly, it had been the _second_ time he had caught my stare. We walked in silence for a few moments before Lee broke it.

He stopped, "Miss Harumi?"

I looked back at him, "Hai?"

"I noticed that we are walking the opposite way of which you were walking before," he stared at me with his wide charcoal eyes kindly, "Is there somewhere else you would like to go other than home?"

I shifted my books from right to left, "I was going to go to the park and read, but I think I should be going home." I shook my head, "My mother doesn't like me staying out all day anyway, especially when it's cold like this."

He gave me thumbs up, "Alright! Let's get you home then, Miss Harumi!" and began walking proudly next to me with a determined expression.

I couldn't help but laugh; this boy was too much. He took every task given to him so seriously. I suppose that is what the Shinobi are taught to do, every task, no matter how small, was extremely important and should be fulfilled with great energy and fortitude. But this Lee boy took it to an extreme.

He smiled and chuckled as well, "What a youthfully beautiful laugh! I have yet to hear one as melodic as yours!"

I blushed crimson, horrified at what I had done, "Arigato?"

He grinned, giving me yet another thumbs up, " Do itashi mashite, Miss Harumi!"

He placed his hands behind head once again and walked with an extra bounce in his step, which made me giggle inwardly. He beamed down at me as we walked in silence for a few feet, until I noticed his Chunin vest, and decided it might not kill me to start up a conversation.

"So, when did you become a Chunin?" I asked meekly.

He grinned, striking a pose, "Just a few months ago! I failed the first time I entered, but I made sure that I succeeded in this tournament!" his grin stretched even further, "I have your father to thank for that."

I nodded, rather tired of hearing how wonderful my father was.

He continued walking, "What rank are you? I remember going to the academy with you, but you dropped out a couple days before graduation. You were at the top of the class, you must been really high up there for them to take you out!"

My face went blank, eyes glued to the dirt road, "Actually, I don't have a rank."

He looked at me in awe, placing both fists under his chin, eyes glittering, "Wow! You must be really, _really_ good for them not to have a high enough rank for you!"

I shook my head, scowling, "I don't have a rank because I'm _not_ a ninja."

His face quickly lost its admiration, and replaced with a look of utter confusion, "B-But you were the best in our class for months! Why did you quit?"

"I _didn't_ quit."

He opened his mouth to speak, but I snapped at him, "I just couldn't do it, okay?"

Lee closed his mouth, looking very distressed as he bowed, "I apologize, Miss Harumi, I didn't mean to pry."

I sighed, upset with myself, "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to snap. It's just a very sensitive subject."

He nodded, still looking gloomy as we walked further down the road, and stopped in front of the door to my house. Lee's "kicked puppy" look had changed to a thoughtful expression, which made me curious.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I attempted to joke, trying to lighten the mood, but it came out more rough than I had wanted. It had been going rather well, and I felt terrible for ruining it with my stupid over emotional words. I pressed the books to my chest, peering at him.

He blushed lightly, putting his hand behind his head, "Gomen, I was just trying to figure out a way to ask you to join a few of my friends and I for dinner tonight at Ichiraku's." He laughed awkwardly, a nervous smile on his face, "I know they would really like you, and I know for sure you would like them."

I frozen in shock; _He…he wanted me to…join him and his friends…for dinner? _

My throat went dry, "I-I…" I managed to croak, absolutely nervous at this new jester. It had been so long since someone other than family had wanted to spend time with me. And here Lee was, wanting to share his friends with me, even after I had been so rude to him.

He put his hands together as he bowed, "_Kudasai_ accept, Miss Harumi! It would be more fun if you were there!"

I backed up, my brow furrowed, "U-uh…"

"Harumi would be delighted to attend." My mother's kind voice sang behind me. "She will be ready at seven tonight, Lee."

I jumped, whirling around to look at her, aghast, "Mom!"

Lee looked up, staring from me to my mother, uncertainty swirling in his eyes.

She smiled at Lee, "Is that time alright with you?"

He grinned, "Yes ma'am!" he bowed and walked down a couple of steps, waving, "I'll see you tonight, Miss Harumi!" and with that, he bounded out our front gate and ran up the street and out of sight.

I glared at my mother, "That wasn't your choice to make."

She looked at me sternly as she lead the way inside, "You haven't hung out with any one your age in years, its about time you got out of this house."

"But Mom…"

She turned on me after closing the door, "No buts!" she looked at my abnormally, "What happened to your face? You've got dirt all over!" I opened my mouth to answer, "Never mind, I don't want to know. Now, go clean up quickly for lunch. And I mean _quickly_, we need to find you something suitable to wear."

I groaned, "Mom, we're only going to Ichiraku's."

"So? You need to look at least presentable when you meet new people." She pulled an innocent smile, "Besides, you want to look nice in case you meet a boy, don't you?"

"Mom!" I scolded as I started up the stairs.

She laughed, "Go get cleaned up, Harumi."  
I grumbled and stomped my way upstairs, she was so difficult!

I walked into the bathroom, bracing myself against the sink and staring into the mirror. My messy mousy chestnut tresses were still pulled back into its usual pony tale, a few pieces falling into my olive eyes. My face was crusted with dried mud, mostly caked around my thin, pale lips. I extracted the thick-rimmed purple glasses from my nose and proceeded to splash warm water on my face and lather a bar of soap to wash away the filth. I then dried my face and headed downstairs with an irritated sigh, this was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

The hours seem to tick by quickly as my mother rushed around, making sure I looked perfect. She delighted in giving me unwanted advice on how to answer certain questions and react to certain situations. It was around six forty-five, when my mother said that I was ready to go out with the group of strangers.

At first, my mother had told me to put on any outfit I wanted, and then she would alter it to make it look more acceptable. I had started out with a form fitting, simple short-sleeved black shirt, along with white shorts and deep blue tights. And then…my mother began her raid on my drawers. She forced me out of the shorts and tights, and had me dress in a pair of long black, and slightly poofy pants. She then had me put on a bright green long sleeved shirt under my black shirt that peaked out an inch or two around my hips. For her "final touches" added a silver woven belt and silver hoop earrings. For my hair, we had fought a great fight, which I surprisingly won. My hair was scooped up into a messy bun, pieces sticking out everywhere, a few whisps falling into my face. I wore no make-up; only my violent spectacles gave my face any color.

At exactly seven pm, there was knock at the door, to which I shouted that I would be there in a minute as I slipped into my black flats. I jogged over to the door, and took a breath before opening it. There stood the ever-punctual Rock Lee, dressed in his normal Chunin attire.

Lee beamed at me,_ "__Konbanwa__,_ Miss Harumi, are you ready?"

"Evening, Lee." I answered stiffly.

My mother walked in from the kitchen, "Oh, hello Lee, you're right on time." He nodded to her, she smiled widely, "What time will you have my daughter home by?"

"The whole group agreed on nine 'o clock, if that's not too much trouble, ma'am."

She nodded, "That sounds wonderful."  
I grabbed my multicolored bag and scarf from the hooks by the door, wringing the scarf tight around my neck. Lord knows I wanted to pull it even tighter.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out to stand by Lee, "I'll see you later, Mom."

We began to walk off as she stayed by the door, waving and called "Have fun Harumi!"

I waved back at her, not turning around. I kept my face neutral, so as not to show how irritated I was.

Lee sweat dropped, laughing nervously, "Gomen nasai for pointing this out, but it seems like your mother is more excited about you going out than you are."

My face faltered, "Oh, iie, I am happy to be going…she was just being…rather troublesome." He looked unsure, so I gave him the best smile I could muster, "Really, I'm very pleased to be going to dinner with you all."

He perked up immediately, "That's good! I told everyone you would be joining us, and they are all very excited to meet you!"

"Who all is going to be there?"

Lee thought for a moment, ticking each name off on his fingers, "Well, there's me, you, Naruto Uzmaki, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ten-Ten Nya, Hinata Hyuga, and…" he seemed to pause, a deep blush setting in on his face, "Sakura Haruno."

I smirked, he must really like this Sakura girl, "So, this Sakura Haruno, is she pretty?"

Lee's blush deepened; his eyes lit with excitement, obviously energized by the question. "Oh yes! She is the most youthful and beautiful person I have ever seen!" he put a fist to his chest, "I vowed the moment I saw her that she would become a girlfriend!"

I raised a brow, "And how does she feel about you?"

He was about to answer, but instead let the breath run out.

"She doesn't like you back?"

He shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips, "She's never really given me a chance."

I looked at him remorsefully, understanding completely, though not really knowing what to say.

Surprisingly, I still managed a "Gomen."

He looked at me with an expression that I couldn't exactly comprehend before giving me a sweet smile. I looked away, my eyes fastened to the ground. It had been so long since I had talked to someone other than kin. All my attempts from years past, failed miserably, but with Lee, even if what I said was but a few words, they seemed to hold a much bigger meaning to him. It was as if he immediately understood that this was probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, we reached Ichiraku's. Lee smiled and held the door for me; I bowed my head slightly and walked inside. He caught up, jerking his head forward, signaling me to follow him. We walked to the other side of the hectic building, and were flagged down by a cute pale cherry haired girl.

"Over here, Lee!" she called with a smile.

Lee grinned, waving as we drew closer, "Konbanwa, everyone!" he turned a quarter angle to me as I slinked behind him, "Everyone this is Miss Harumi, Miss Harumi, this is Naruto, next to him Hinata, and next to her is her cousin Neji." I smiled a nodded to them, Hinata gave me a shy smile, Naruto a huge grin, and Neji nodded, detached. Lee then turned to the last three, "And this is Ten-Ten, and the boy half asleep next to her is Shikamaru, and last…but never least…Sakura." Ten-Ten gave a friendly hello, as did Sakura, though Ten-Ten had to forcefully nudge Shikamaru before he scowled and waved tiredly.

I bowed low, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Lee smiled and pulled out my chair for me before taking the empty seat next to me, which was next to Sakura.

"There's no need to be so formal towards us!" Naruto exclaimed, and then looked thoughtful, "Well, except for me, because I'm going to be the next Hokage very soon!"

Sakura whacked him in the back of the head, "Put a lid on it, Naruto!"

Naruto made a face, holding the ever-growing lump on his head, "Itai! That really hurt!"

Hinata looked slightly worried, "Naruto! Are you alright? That bump looks pretty bad." She avowed meekly, a light blush on her pale cheeks.

"Hn, he's fine, cousin, its not as if Sakura can do any further damage. The buffoon no longer has any brain cells left to kill." Neji stated with a smirk.

Naruto growled, "Watch it, Hyuga!"

Shikamaru groaned next to me, " Osithe Biyo! I'm trying to get a bit of shut eye!" he rests his head in his right palm, "Missions have been killer lately."

Ten-Ten glowered at him, "If you're going to be all grumpy, why are you here?"

He closed his eyes, smirking, "Well, Lee spoke so highly of this girl here. I didn't want to miss my chance of _formally_ meeting her."

I blushed in remembrance of the time I had tripped over him in the field.

Lee raised an eyebrow at me, "Formally?"

I stuttered nervously, "W-Well…y-you see…"

Shikamaru barked a laugh, "Miss Clumsy over here tripped over me in the fields a few weeks ago. She's a lot heavier than she looks…"

I felt my blush deepen and I cursed myself inwardly. I couldn't believe I was getting this worked up. Normally I could care less about what people thought about me, but as my mother had pounded into my head these last few hours, this may be my last chance to make real friends.

Both Sakura and Ten-Ten clobbered him over the head, "ITAI! What the hell was that for!?!"

They both glared daggers at him and Sakura yelled, "You never say that about a girl! Especially when she's around complete strangers!"

"Yeah! Can't you see how embarrassed she got! How dense could you possibly be?!" Ten-Ten exclaimed in my defense.

Sakura looked at me with softened eyes, "Gomen about that, Shikamaru can be a real baka sometimes."

I shook my head, "It's okay." It felt weird to have someone jump in on my behalf. Someone had actually jumped in to protect my dignity, like it was _worth_ something.

After a small conversation about my family, mostly about my father, and certain things I liked, a waiter showed up and took our orders. As we waited for our food, I watched these strange, strange people in front of me. They bickered, laughed, physically abused, and teased each other, but all the while, I could see in their eyes that they all deeply cared for one another.

They were like a family, and as I sat there watching them, I depicted who would take each role of the family. Hinata, the loving mother, Neji, the nonchalant father, Naruto, the annoying little brother, Sakura, the abusive older sister, Shikamaru, the drowsy grandfather, Ten-Ten, the articulate aunt, and Lee, the peace keeping older brother. That's when I realized that I was probably viewed as the cousin that was seen on occasion but no one knew, or even truly cared about knowing. I would probably never have a true place in this dysfunctional "family."

The waiter came and delivered each of us our Ramen before leaving with a smile. Everyone quieted to an idle banter as we enjoyed our meal. After being silent for so long, I decided that if I ever wanted to make friends with these people, I would have to speak _sometime_.

I looked to Shikamaru, "So, you're Chunin as well?"

He faltered slightly, the new voice startling him, "Hai, I've been a Chunin a little longer than Lee."

I nodded, my next comment coming after a few moments of thought, "It must be a lot of fun going on those high rank missions."

He rolled his eyes in exhaustion, "Yeah, I guess, they're extremely bothersome though. I never seem to get any sleep."

"I bet the sacrifice of sleep is worth it, being able to go to all those new places and meeting ninja from all parts of the country."

There was a hint of a smile in his eyes, "I suppose."

Naruto gave a foxish grin, "His favorite place to go is Suna and we all know whhhhyyy!"

Shikamaru glared at him, "_Osithe Biyo_, Naruto!"

Ten-Ten laughed, "Speaking of Suna, how _is _Temari?"

He looked away, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, "She's fine." He muttered.

They all laughed, as he mumbles something about his "difficult" friends.

Sakura smiled at me, her eyes curious, "What's your rank Harumi?"

The whole table went silent as they stared at me, awaiting my answer. I tried my best to keep the bitter emotions from my face, "I'm not a ninja."

Ten-Ten looked taken aback, "But I remember to being in our class, you were-"

I believe Lee gave her a look because when her eyes went to him, she stopped and said nothing else. My heart squeezed tightly in my chest. Being in the presence of these wonderful Shinobi was reminding me of how much I wanted…no, how much I _needed_ to be a ninja. How hard I had worked, only to have it taken away. I shifted my gaze to Lee, he was grinning with gleaming eyes, and giving me a thumbs up. I smiled weakly, and went back to enjoying my supper.

We all finished our dinners, the conversation nice and but not exactly effortless on my part. We paid for our meal, Lee insisting that he pay for mine since I was his guest, and parted ways. Lee and I strolled toward my home, it was quite peaceful.

Lee looked at me; hope luminous in his eyes, "Did you have a good time, Miss Harumi?"

"I did, I had a very good time." I answered gratefully.

He was positively beaming, "I am so glad for that!"

I managed a weak smile as we arrived at my doorstep.

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu_ for inviting me, Lee." I thanked lightly.

Lee grinned, "Arigato for accepting! I was correct in saying it would be more fun to have you there!"

I felt my face heat up, and thanked Kami that it was dark out.

I was about to open the front door when Lee stopped me, "Miss Harumi?"

"Hai?"

"Would you like to come and hang out with everyone again tomorrow? We're going out for lunch after training." He looked so optimistic, his puppy dog eyes sparkling.

I thought for a moment, and then gave my answer, "Sure."

He gave a wide smile, giving another thumbs up, "I'll pick you up tomorrow then!" and then bounced down the steps, "_Oyasuminasai_, Miss Harumi!" and left quickly.

"_Sayonara_ …" I sighed with content.

I closed my eyes and heaved another sigh, but this one was that of irritation. My nosy mother would be on the other side of the door, awaiting a full recount of the night. I turned, opened the door, and was bombarded by questions.

* * *

For the next month, Lee had invited me to spend time with him and his friends every chance he got, and I accepted each. As each visit became more frequent, the easier it got to talk to everyone, Lee especially. Though I started slow, only talking to Hinata most of the time. Lee seemed overjoyed every time I would laugh, smile, even spoke, he acted as if he was a clone my bothersome mother. But I really didn't mind, it was him I had to thank for giving me the opportunity. It felt like a dream, a wonderful, joyous dream. But for every dream there is a dark secret, a lie hidden beneath the sugar clouds of lullaby.

One night, as Lee was walking me home, I began to have my doubts. And I knew that Lee would be the only one who could truly console my fears.

I looked down at the ground, twisting my fingers, "Lee?"

He looked at me, "Hai, Miss Harumi?"

"Do..Do you think you're friends like me?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

He looked horrified, "Of course they do! They love you! What would make you think that they don't?!"

My heart pounded, "Most of them know me…well, not know me…but recognize me as the girl who just sits there and stares at people in the village. I thought that they may not want to be associated with a freak like me."

He looked at me desolately, "You're not a freak. What would make you think that?"

I shook my head, not really wanting to talk about it. I silently kicked myself for bringing the topic into the conversation, wanting desperately for him just to ignore it. Though, with the determined attitude like Lee's, he didn't give up that easily.

He stopped walking, I kept going, "Why do you think you are a freak, Miss Harumi?" I still didn't answer, "Is it…Is it because of what those kids did to you, all those years ago?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled around to face him, "How do you know about that?"

He didn't say anything for what seemed like time without end, he looked very solemn; "I…I was there. I was the one who went and got Gai-sensei when they started attacking you." I noticed his jaw clench, "I was going to help you myself, I _wanted_ to help you, but I was too afraid. I was afraid that the scrutiny I was already being put through would become worse if I helped you. I was being selfish, and so I watched them hurt you verbally and physically, until I finally got enough sense to go get someone. I was so foolish, so _weak_." He looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"After that, I watched you…everyday I watched you suffer by yourself because _I _wasn't strong enough. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't bring myself to speak to someone I had let suffer." He sobbed, and then whispered, "Gomen nasai, Harumi."

I felt hot tears escape my eyes, not able to say anything.

He looked at my face, his eyes still flowing with tears, "When I saw you that day in the forest, I tried to stop you, just so I could talk to you. But you were gone, and I noticed you had left your scarf. As I looked at the scarf, I knew that this was the opportunity I had been waiting for. This was the best chance I had to get to know you and make amends for what I did. That's why I wanted you to come out with my friends and I so badly. I wanted to make up for my past mistake and show you that you weren't alone." He looked at me with a sad smile, "I suppose this is just another act of me being selfish. I just wanted to make myself better."

He looked at the ground again, and we fell silent.

I choked out a sob before finally finding my voice, "I-Iie…you're not being selfish," I sobbed again, placing a hand over my mouth, "I probably would have done the same thing as you. The point is that y-you _did_ help me, I don't know if I would have been strong enough to even do that at that tender age. _K-kudasai__,_ don't be so hard on yourself…y-you're _only human_, Lee."

We stared at each other a long while, neither of us knowing exactly what to say anymore. Lee smiled, an infectious grin that slipped to me and we laughed lightly. I couldn't believe how good it felt to talk about this with someone, someone who had been there, who had _tried_ to make it better. I could tell that Lee felt the same as he walked up beside me. We made our way down the road to my home, in a content stillness.

Lee walked me all the way to my door and kissed my hand lightly, causing me to blush. He told me that I should join him and his friends tomorrow afternoon during a training session, to which I accepted. I nodded to him as he made his was out the gate, but he stopped shortly, turning around and thanking me for forgiving him. I watched him in awe as he walked up the road. I sighed contently, leaning against the door jab. Maybe having friends wouldn't be so bad.

I couldn't help but smile. I had _friends_.

* * *

Days melded into weeks, weeks bled into months, and my time alive was never so satisfying. After that night with Lee, I ended up spending everyday with him, no invitation needed. I had even come to spend all of my time with his friends as well. I would sit and watch as they trained together, and after we would always go somewhere fun or out to eat. As the weeks wore on, a huge bulk of my time was spent with Lee, and the rest my time was divided alone with the others, reading my books in the fields with Shikamaru as he dozed, shopping with Sakura, eating ramen with Naruto, and spending nights at the Hyuga estate.

When they had to leave on missions, my heart ached. I would wallow in a pit of worry and distress until they arrived home safe. After seeing them all come home so many times with all kinds of injuries, I had begun to practice the art of medical ninjustsu. Sakura had even allowed me to tag along with her when she went to train with Lady Tsunade. Lest I say, my skills had begun to sharpen, and I even had a spark of hope for a new dream.

Over time, I had met all of their other friends, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba and even their friends from Suna; Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari. Mother was overjoyed with my progress of making friends; she had even allowed me to host a few parties. Yes, I believe it was alright for me to say I was completely, utterly, and incandescently happy.

By this time, it was mid summer, and I was up in my room dressing for a day of swimming everyone. When I heard a knock at the door, I practically skipped down the stairs. My mother got to the door before I could, and opened it to reveal a beaming Lee, wearing long black trunks and a green shirt, a white towel slung over his shoulder.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Mrs. Narita." He spoke with a bow.

"_Ohayo,_ Lee." She replied with a smile, then noticed his outfit, "Where are you two off to today?"

I walked behind her, slipping on my sandals and grabbing my bag, "We're all going swimming down by the waterfalls."

"Oh hai, well, have fun then." She smiled, then remembered something, "Be careful, Harumi, don't over do it."

Lee looked at me questionably, my eyes narrowed at her, "I _won't_, Mom."

I kissed her cheek and walked out the door with Lee. Lee looked like he wanted to ask me about what she had said, but stopped when he noticed my outfit. His eyes wandered over my body, which was clad in a white bikini top and pair of long dark blue shorts.

His eyes snapped up to mine, his face beet red, "R-ready?"

I smiled and nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Lee smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me through our garden and down the road. We walked hastily until we were in view of the other's, who were standing near the edge of the forest. I smirked, gripping Lee's hand tighter and sprinting the rest of the way to the others. My breath was scarce as we reached them, though I kept a bright smile on my face.

"Hey guys! Ready for an epic day of swimming?"

Naruto pumped in face in the air, "Hell yeah! Let's go!"

Everyone smiled and we began our journey through the thick foliage. It was a long hike up and down hills, and by the time we reached the base of the falls, I could feel a dull throb in my chest. Though, I completely forgot about it as everyone stripped to his or her bathing suits and the boys jumped into the water, falling into fits of laughter. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata spread out their towels to sun bathe as Sakura waited for me to go into the water.

I hooted, threw down my bag, and grabbed Sakura's hand, jumping into the water. We swam for a while before I had to lean my back against a rock, letting my body rest for a bit. I looked around; everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. My gaze fell upon Lee's smiling face; he and the other boys were having a vicious splash war. He looked to young and adorable when he laughed, I couldn't help but stare. My thoughts were jostled when someone cleared their throat beside me; it was Sakura.

She smirked, "You like him, don't you?"

"Who?" Playing dumb was always the best way to go in these kind of situations.

"_Lee_." She stated with an annoyed expression.

I blushed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You know, he cares a lot about you too." Sakura laughed, "I suppose I should thank you for stealing his affections from me."

I gawked at her, "What are you talking about? He's still really likes you, he told me-"

She shook her head, "Ever think that he was trying to get you off the trail? He's too afraid that you'll reject him…like I did." She looked remorseful, which I believe she should be. She was cruel to him, though I knew she would take it back now, and put him down much easier if she could.

I looked away and shook my head, "I doubt it, and I don't think he would like someone like me."

She was about to say something, but was interrupted by a giant wave crashing down upon us. We broke the surface, gasping and glowering at the boys. They all backed away, pointing at the now cowering Naruto.

"Haha…opps?" he grinned nervously.

Sakura turned crimson with rage, "Naruto! You _blundering_ baka!" she proceeded to chase him around, as we all laughed.

After a while, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and I were the only ones left in the water, playing a vigorous splashing game. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were building sand creatures in the lake's shore, while Shikamaru lounged in the sun with Akamaru. Choji sat on a rock, munching on his snacks loudly while Shino was off catching bugs for his collection, and Neji leaned contently against a tree trunk talking to Ten-Ten. We were all having a divine time, but when Naruto decided that it would be fun to jump off the waterfall's cliffs and into the water, I should've known something terrible was bound to happen.

Lee and Naruto climbed up onto a high cliff, both laughing as they soared off the cliff and glided effortlessly into the water. Kiba and Naruto went again, both having a joyous time. When I decided I wanted to go, I thought it would be nice to get Neji involved. It took me nearly ten minutes of persuasion to get him to comply, but he did finally give in after I practically begged.

When Neji and I made it up to the overhang, the dull throb in my chest became more and more sharp, though I ignored it, not thinking it was a big deal. I could hear the others cheering us on from below. I looked to Neji with a smile he looked blank as always. I stood at the edge, taking an overly exaggerated stance, which received a snort from Neji. I was about to jump when, suddenly; I was hit with a huge wave of nausea. My vision blurred, sharp pains shooting through my chest and limbs as I hugged my arms close to my chest. My feet slipped off the edge as I slowly fell upside down.

All three girls screamed and Naruto yelled, "She didn't jump far enough, she's going to hit the rocks!"

Pain exploded in my chest, and I couldn't help but cry out. I thought I was going to die, no, I knew I was. It was just a matter of if I hit the rocks or if my heart collapsed first. I was braced for the hit when, out of nowhere, I felt two strong arms wrap around me and throw us farther out. I could hear Neji's voice instruct, "Hold your breath!" and then we hit the water.

Neji kicked us to the surface and pull us from the water. I could hear footsteps all around me, worried voices calling my name. A second pair of hands cupped my face; they were soft, and warm.

"Harumi? Harumi! Can you hear me?" Lee's frantic voice called, "Harumi! If you can hear me say something!"

I coughed a few times, "Lee?"

"Oh thank Kami!" Sakura exclaimed.

I sighed as darkness fell around me. Lee's hysterical voice called my name over and over again, but to no avail. I was lost in the abyss.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of a beeping monitor and the stale smell of disinfectant. With eyes glazed over, I took in my surroundings; it was a small room, white, with one window. There was a table, two chairs in which my parent's sat and a couch where Lee was asleep.

"Lee…" I whispered.

My mother's quiet voice caught my attention, "Oh, Harumi, Thank Kami!" she hugged me, tightly.

I groaned, "How long was I out for?"

Father sat there, with a comforting smile, "Three days. How are you feeling, 'Rumi?"

"Exhausted...and scarce of breath," I winced, "Mom, you can let go now…"

She pulled away, tears in her furious eyes, "I told to not over do it and what do you do?!"

"Over do it?" I croaked.

"Exactly! You, young lady, are grounded."

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Fine."

Her features softened as she hugged me again, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Father took my hand, "Now Harumi, the doctor's say you should be alright, but they've increased your medication dosage." He looked at me seriously, "You cannot do this to your body again. You may not make it next time…"

I nodded, "Hai, father."

Beside us, Lee began to stir, and then settled back into sleep.

I looked at my mother quizzically, "What is he doing here?"

She looked at the boy tenderly; "Lee has yet to leave your side since you've been here. He's been the most worried, besides your father and I, of course." She then looked to me. "He hasn't eaten much, nor slept in the past three days. We just barely convinced him to get some sleep not even an hour ago."

My emerald orbs stared at the lanky boy beside me, my heart feeling as though it was going to burst. Lee had done so much for me, and I really didn't deserve his adamant concern. He was the most compassionate, courageous, determined boy I had ever met. I didn't understand what he saw in me, whatever it was, it must be a wondrous lie my subconscious mind had put on for him.

Lee began to stir, but this time, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

Father hugged me quickly as my mother began to pull him away. She pushed my father out the door, "We'll leave you two alone." With a wink, she left.

I blushed, shifting my gaze to the now groggily awake boy beside me. He looked at me, and gasped, rushing to my side.

"Miss Harumi! Are you alright?! Everyone's been so worried! You fainted and we thought you…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, "How are you feeling? I was so worried…" he took my hand, brushing it against his cheek, his eyes blazing with his intense anxiety.

I put my free hand on his head, stroking his surprisingly soft curls, "_Hai, genki desu__._" I opened my mouth to say more, but a string of colorful cards, balloons and flowers caught my eye, "Where did _those_ come from?"

Lee looked up and laughed, "Those are from all your extremely concerned friends."

I stared at him, then at the gifts, then back at him. He chuckled, picking up a few cards and handing them to me. I took them, opening and reading each, a giggle released here and there. He wasn't lying; there was a card from _everyone_, even the Suna Shinobi. I finished reading them, a smile in place, though when I looked at Lee's face, it fell. He wanted answers, and I knew I would have no choice but to tell.

He looked at me seriously, which scared me; Lee was hardly ever somber, "What happened to you at the waterfalls?"

I stared at my hands, "They didn't tell you?"

"Your mother thought it best for it to come from you."

I sighed angrily, "She's making it seem like it's a big deal and it's not."

For the first time ever, I saw a furious fire come into Lee's eyes, "It is a _huge_ deal! You almost _died_ Harumi!"

I glared at him, "I don't see why you care so much! You're a ninja, death is guaranteed with the insignia you wear around your arm!"

He softened slightly, a frown still deep set in his brow, "I may be a Shinobi who sees death frequently, but that doesn't make it any easier. It is especially complicated when is it the most important person to you who almost perishes!"

I stared at him, my fragile heart pounding as I realized what he had just confessed. He looked at me; his anger almost completely vanished as he looked at me in a fashion of which I had never seen before. His expression was so soft, so…_loving_.

"Harumi, kudasai, you must tell me." His voice was as gentle as the caress of his hand on mine.

I looked away, glaring at my clenched hand, trying to figure out what to say. I knew I had to tell him what exactly was wrong with me, but I had also decided that he needed to know everything. Everything that had made me give up my dream of being a ninja, and everything that made me the old shrew I was today.

"My parents had tried for years to have a child. When I was conceived my parents were overjoyed, finally they would have something that would be a symbol of their love for each other. Though, it was bittersweet for my father. He would never admit it, but I know my father wanted nothing more than for me to be a boy. He wanted, no needed, a son to pass down his knowledge of the ninja art. My grandmother, a _self_-proclaimed physic, had assured him that I would be a boy. My mother had had many complications with the pregnancy and labor; I wasn't expected to make it. My mother was devastated. Her only wish was for me to be healthy, no matter what gender. You can only imagine the disappointment my father had the day I was born, a weak, half dead little girl." I sobbed, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"To the doctor's surprise, I made it past the crucial weeks, and they told my parents I would survive. But, there was a catch. I would have an extremely feeble and sensitive heart for the rest of my life. My mother was jubilant that I had endured, as was my father, but I know that he could never shake that feeling of regret. I spent the first twelve years of my life trying to gain my father's respect and acceptance. I knew the only way that I could would be to become a ninja. After much begging of my parents and numerous visits to the doctor, they told me I had one chance to prove that I was strong enough to make it. When I joined your class I knew the only way I would ever convince them to let me stay is if I was the _best_. So I trained, I trained so hard, and with my father's talent and help, I became what I strived for. My father was so happy, so _thrilled_ that he now had a child who could be a grand ninja, and it wasn't even a son!" I let out a sob; having to pause for a few moments the pain was too much.

"But a few days before graduation, I pushed myself too hard and triggered a heart attack. And that was the end of my ninja dream. My father was so angry, so upset, so _disappointed._ But not even _his_ frustration could match my own; no ones could match _my own._ So I became withdrawn, not wanting anyone to know what a _disappointment _I was. The children in our class noticed how much I had changed." I let out a dry laugh, "How much my clothing and attitude been altered. I guess it was sort of like a moth to a flame, I was vulnerable and like the ravenous wolves they were, could smell it." I looked at Lee, my voice cracking, "I don't deserve anyone as a friend. A _failure _like me doesn't deserve anything but to suffer for what I am and what I've never been able to do."

I was about to spout out more truths when Lee's lips covering my own interrupted me. After a few moments Lee released my mouth, looking into my eyes, which were swimming with tears.

"I don't deserve _you_." I whispered, breathless, letting my head fall.

Lee shook his head, hugging me tight, "You are _not_ a disappointment. Harumi. You always try so hard, at everything you do. You strive to be the best to make sure you never have to dishearten anyone again, and what you don't realize is…is that it is _impossible_ to be the best." He shifted me forward, tilting my chin up so he could look me straight in the eye, "You're _only human_, Harumi."

Fresh tears began to weld in my eyes as I launched myself at him, making him fall flat on the bed. I sobbed into his chest, wanting to be as close to him as I could get.

He held me while I cried, whispering comforting words to me, just letting me cry the tear I had held for so long. That is when I realized how _magnificent_ this boy really was. I realized that he truly did care for me…as I did him. Once I managed to calm down, I leaned up to his face, his expression curious as I pressed my lips to his. My hair fell as a curtain around us, and I could tell by his now ridged body that he was surprised by my actions.

Just as surprised as he was, I sat back up, leaning against the headboard with a heavy blush, "Gomen…"

He smiled, shaking his head, "There's no need to be sorry," he placed a ginger hand on my own.

I smiled at him, this moment was so sweet, I wanted to cherish it forever…and I was about to _until_…

_GROWL! _

My blush deepened, my eyes darting away from Lee's, "Gomen nasai…I guess my stomach's a bit impatient."

He laughed, standing up and kissing my hand lightly, "In that case, I will go fetch us lunch. I'll be back in a moment."

Lee went to the door and opened it, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the taut and distressed form of my father.

Lee bowed abruptly, "Konichiwa, Hatori-sensei."

My father nodded to him and walked in, his eyes fixated on me, "Lee, would you leave my daughter and I alone for a moment?"

Lee nodded, glancing back at me before leaving.

Silence was thick between us as he walked forward and sat in the vacant seat beside the bed. He looked at me with such a distraught expression that it made me want to break down crying again. I twisted my fingers anxiously.

My father sighed, "Harumi, kudasai, talk to me."

I shook my head; "You heard all of it, right? Everything I just told Lee?"

He nodded once, "Hai, I did."

"Then there is nothing more for me to say." I snapped, a little harsher than I wanted.

He flinched, "Harumi, I had no idea…"

That's when I snapped, my glare now directed at him, "How could you not know! I worked so hard to impress you! I even drove myself harder than any child should have to, and you say you had no idea!"

My father closed his mouth, obviously lost for words. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he began to speak, "Harumi, I knew you were trying so hard to become a great ninja. I honestly thought that you did it because you wanted to become a grand Shinobi for your own sake, not _mine_. I did everything I could to help you, I wanted to be your greatest support in reaching your goal, in reaching your _dream_." His eyes became misty with ghostly tears.

"And when you had that heart attack and were unable to go on after your dream, I wasn't frustrated or disappointed in _you_. I was livid with the great Kami's, with the world, with _myself. _If I hadn't pushed you so hard, if the Kami's hadn't given you a weak heart, if the world wasn't so _unfair_, you would've had your dream fulfilled. I wanted to take all pain away from you, but you became so closed off, so far away from me. I was unable help you. I didn't know what to do…and for my ignorance, gomen nasai." He looked at me, a stray tears gliding down his cheek, "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for ever making you feel inadequate. You are such a strong and lively young woman." He cracked a smile, "And from what I have heard from Lady Tsunade, you are also a very talented medical ninja. No father could _ever_ be as proud of their daughter as I am of you."

I gazed at him, my essence finally feeling released as I leaned forward and captured him in a hug. I whispered my love for him, and he held tighter. We cried together, each tear shed cleansing our souls of the malice from past years.

From that moment on, I knew my life would be different. All because of these two men my life had meaning.

I was whole again.

* * *

A week later, I was released from hospital and Lee surprised me with a picnic in the field where we had first met. The sun was covered by brilliant white clouds, a wild wind whipping around with the scent of salts and honey. We didn't mind that it wasn't the perfect of days for a picnic; we were content with just being together.

Lee and I sat under a grand cherry blossom tree as we ate our homemade sushi lunch, made by my mother. We enjoyed our time, laughing and talking about nothing _and_ everything in the world. I began to tease Lee, which resulted in him tackling me. We rolled into the minimal sunlight there was and through the lush green grass. Lee stopped us, him on top, smiling at me. He carefully brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I took this chance to press my lips firmly against his.

I pulled back whispering, "Aishiteru, Lee_._"

His eyes went wide, and then his signature grin spread across his face, "I love you too, Harumi!" He exclaimed, placing another kiss on my lips.

I pulled away and laughed, as did he. This strange emotion was so foreign to the both of us, outside of friendship. We both couldn't believe how blissful this feeling was, this freakish feeling neither us had ever fully explored. This freakish feeling, called love.

* * *

**Osithe Biyo**- Shut up. (only when you're annoyed)

_**Arigato**__- Thank you._

_**Do itashi mashite**__- You're welcome!_

_**Gomen**__- I'm sorry. _

_**Gomen nasai**__- Pardon me._

_**Konnichiwa**__- Good afternoon._

_**Konbanwa**__- Good evening._

_**Ohayo gozaimasu**__- Good morning._

_**Ohayo**__- 'Morning. _

_**Kami**__- God_

_**Baka**__- stupid or idiot_

_**Itai**__- OUCH!_

_**Hai**__- Yes_

_**Iie**__- No_

_**Kudasai**__- Please_

_**Sayonara**__- Goodbye_

_**Oyasuminasai**__- Goodnight. _

_**Kirei desu**__- It's beautiful._

_**Domo arigato gozaimasu**__- Thank you very much _

_**Hai, genki desu**__- I'm fine._


End file.
